


can't find a fic

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Need help finding a fic where harry and louis are soulmates, harry, ceo of a giant security company, is really rude at the beginning, louis is a primary school teacher. Louis gets pregnant and runs away to scotland because he thinks harry is going to force him to abort the baby. When louis gets found he's really weak and they need to strengthen their bond for the baby to to survive. They become a proper couple and louis gives birth, i think the kids name is melody.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	can't find a fic

I'm just going to write everything i remember from the fic, I used to have it downloaded on my phone but I broke it so rip

-Harry's grandfather started a lock company, harry took over and turned it into an empire (he was a big jerk though)

-Harry and louis met in a bookstore, louis is a primary school teacher, this is where they realized they were soulmates, louis moved in with harry and everything (i think living without soulmates is difficult in the world it was set in, and having a soulmate was also rare)

-When louis finds out he's pregnant with Harry's baby he freaks out because in the past there's been women that harry "impregnated" and they all moved to far away countries, one was in a hospital or something, once a woman came up to louis at work and grabbed him saying harry would kill his baby too

-Louis was panicking when he found out he was pregnant and harry could sense it through the bond and showed up to calm him down, but since harry's a jerk he started dragging louis out to clubs in the night as pay back for having to comfort him

-Harry leaves to America because there's a business emergency, louis takes this chance to run away because he still thinks harry's going to force an abortion, he runs away to scotland because harry knows louis hates scotland so he's not going to search for him there

-louis fights this homeless man and steals his id to get a train ticket to get to scotland, also eats starbucks

-He's in scotland for a few weeks, but he's getting weaker because when soulmates are pregnant, they need to be near each other, eventually he's dying but he's rushed into a hospital

-When he wakes up in the hospital harry is there and louis freaks out on him telling him that he refuses to abort the baby, harry tells him to shut up

-The doctor tells them that for louis to survive they need to strengethen their bond (harry asks if he has to knot louis and then louis snaps "can you not be stupid for a minute" or something)

-Harry and louis get closer, they go to a cozy cottage for a bit, louis bakes harry a chocolate birthday cake

-When they're back in the mansion, louis's having cravings and goes to the kitchen to get food, some guy starts trash talking him and louis explodes, harry's comes up behind him and walks louis out (then fires the guy i think?)

-They name their daughter melody (i think)

Please help me find this, I searched a bunch of tags but can't find it, I don't know if the author deleted if but if anyone has a downloaded copy please share it with me, thank you so much!


End file.
